


That Easy

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it’s really just cute, momo is a little jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: “You love her.” Nayeon says it simply, too easily for Momo’s liking. “That’s why you were jealous back there.”Oh.OrMomo is dumb when it comes to love
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> for Vanessa

Momo shouldn’t be so miserable. 

Today was supposed to be a fun day. She finally had time to spend with her friends, all of them equally as busy. With the exception of Sana being that she lives with her but they all manage to make it today. Sure they are on their own corners. 

Jihyo with Mina having what seems like an amusing conversation by the way Mina can’t stop laughing. Now that Momo thinks about it, Mina only really laughs like that with Jihyo. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are in their own world, it’s cute. The way Tzuyu listens to every word that the smaller girl speaks like it's the most important thing. 

Dahyun and Jeongyeon are the loudest, having an argument about something Momo really doesn’t care about. Although, they are both clearly very passionate about it. Maybe she’ll ask later. After all, they have all night.

That leaves them, Nayeon, Sana and herself, sitting by the kitchen. It's nice to see Nayeon, both being busy have left little time for them to really hangout. So Momo doesn’t understand why she feels so annoyed.

She shouldn’t feel so bothered by her, being able to see Nayeon after weeks of sometimes overwhelming schedules. She should feel excited although still super happy to see her, right now she wished she could be somewhere else.

Sana laughs at everything Nayeon says and she understands, the older girl is hilarious but today it annoys her. Her jokes, her laugh, the way Sana lays her head on her shoulder. 

Everything annoys her.

Sana has her arm wrapped around Nayeon, laughing at a harmless joke and yet, Momo wants to leave . Well wants everyone else to leave being that this is their apartment. 

Momo takes a sip of her warm wine, sticks her tongue out at the bitter taste and pushes her glass to the side.

“I’ve missed you.” Sana whines out and Nayeon laughs, poking her nose and Momo wants to throw her glass across the room.

“I’ve missed you too” Nayeon playfully yells when Sana goes in for a kiss on the cheek and Momo wants her to leave. Her skin burns up, why did she invite her over? She shakes her head, Nayeon is her friend, she shouldn’t let those thoughts take over. 

“You’re quiet today.” 

“I don’t know why, she was super excited to see everyone.” Sana joins Nayeon, Momo shrugs her shoulders.

“Just listening I guess.” The truth is, Momo has a weird feeling in her stomach every time Nayeon touches Sana and she can’t wrap her head around as to why.

“Boring.” Sana whines. “Nayeon, make her talk, she’s no fun today.” Momo rolls her eyes, standing up and picking up the half empty bottle of wine.

“I’ll leave you with the fun one then.” Momo sounds mean, it’s not intentional but it makes Sana frown

“You’re so grumpy today.”

“whatever.” Momo mumbles and leaves the two alone. Making her way to the small balcony, everyone else is laughing inside and yet, Momo is here, being miserable and doesn’t understand why. It’s frustrating and something entirely new, it’s a new feeling and Momo doesn’t know if she likes it. 

Momo stares at the rain pouring down, this is their favorite spot, Sana and Momo’s, they spend hours here after work. Making up life’s for the stranger passing by as they drink wine. It’s alway fun...Momo is always the happiest with Sana now that she thinks about it.

“You know, you make it obvious.” Nayeon has a hint of humor in her voice. Momo managed to pull herself from her weird thoughts. 

“Huh?” Momo didn’t hear Nayeon approach her.

“You know what I mean.” Nayeon teases, joining Momo, leaning against the railing, watching the rain come down. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nayeon’s smile never fades as her eyes switch from Momo to inside the apartment. Momo followed, eyes landing on Sana who joined Jeongyeon and Dahyun into their discussion.

“Can I ask you something?” Momo scoffs.

“You act like you weren't going to ask even if I said no.” Nayeon laughs and gently pushes Momo’s arm.

“...If Sana brings a girl home, how would you feel?” Nayeon asked once the laughter died down. Momo eyebrows furrowed, thinking about it carefully. 

Momo would be happy, right? That’s what friends do yet...why does the idea of Sana being with someone else bother her. It shouldn’t but just the thought has the feeling back in her stomach.

“I’ll support her.” Momo answered honestly, even if she doesn’t like it, she’ll never stop supporting her Sana.

“I asked how it’ll make you feel, not if you’ll support her.”

“I-I don’t know.” Momo stares down at the bottle in her hands. The truth? Momo will feel lonely, Sana sometimes feels like that’s all Momo has in life. There are days where Sana is all Momo needs. It sounds selfish, wanting Sana all to herself but it’s what she really wants.

“You love her.” Nayeon says it simply, too easily for Momo’s liking. “That’s why you were jealous back there.”

Oh.

The feeling, that feeling was that? Did Momo always feel like this when Sana with someone else?

“You’re a little slow.” Nayeon teases and Momo feels dumb. Is that why when Sana holds her hand, her heartbeats fast? Or why she always stays awake till Sana comes home, did she do all of this because of that?

Love? Momo never thought of it. She never thought of dating anyone now that she thinks about it. Is it because Sana has always been there? 

In Momo’s life the only consistent thing was Sana.

She looks back, back to Sana who has a smile, wide and bright on her face, and she can hear her laugh from here. Momo doesn’t even notice but there’s a small one smile.

Yeah, she does love her.

“So what now?” Momo asked because of course she would.

“You’re asking me?” 

“You brought you up!” Nayeon laughs, taking the bottle of wine from her hand and taking a swing of it.

“You noticed you love your best friends, that you live with and you spend every second of your life with her and you guys already act like a couple...just be honest”

Be honest, Momo repeats it in her head. 

The rest of the night, she drank and thought about what she would say. Between her and Nayeon, three bottles were done. Her mind is a little cloudy, a little buzz and she finds the way Jeongyeon gets in her car funny.

With a wave goodbye she closes the door behind her with one thought in her mind, Sana. She walks deeper into their apartment and finds the girls cleaning up the mess, a few bags of chips and throwing away a box of pizza. 

Now that they’re alone, Momo recognizes this feeling, it’s panic. She’s panicking. Thinking something and having the whole scenario plan out is completely different than actually doing it.

It’s not too late to back out, go to her room and sleep. Forgot about everything.

Be honest, Nayeon voice echoes in her head and she sighs. She can’t be a coward now, she can’t back away despite her body telling her to run.

Millions of thoughts cross Momo’s mind as new fear settles...what if Sana rejects her? How can she not think of the possibility of Sana not liking her back. Maybe going to her room and forgetting all about this is the right decision. 

“Momo?”

“Huh?” Sana stares at her like she has grown too heads.

“Why are you just standing there?” She makes her way to Momo and places her hand on her forehead

“Are you getting sick?” Sana being this close shouldn’t be a surprise, she always does it. Actually, Sana never cared much for personal space and although she claims too, Momo didn’t either. Not when it’s with Sana.

“I’m okay.” Momo’s voice quivers and by the way Sana smiles sweetly, she didn’t notice.

“That’s good, I saw you drank a lot.” Sana removes her hand, letting it drop to her side but it doesn’t stay there. Not when Momo reaches for it and holds it. Momo’s ears are pounding, she is scared.

“Sorry for being so grumpy today.” Momo begins. Studying Sana’s face for any expression that can be bad but it never came.

“It’s okay, I did miss you. You barely talked to me.” Sana pouts and Momo finds herself wanting to kiss it away. This is definitely the wine in her.

“I’m sorry, I just noticed something.” Momo let’s their fingers intertwine. Sana eyebrows furrowed, watching Momo closely. 

“What’s that?”

“Why I was grumpy.”

“And why was that?” Momo smiles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. Never letting Sana’s hand go.

“I-I was jealous.” She knows her cheeks are burning red, knows her ears are as red as tomatoes and yet she doesn’t look away from Sana. Maybe she isn’t that much of a coward. 

“Why were you jealous?” Sana's expression is hard to read and Momo feels the panicking rising.

“W-when you were with Nayeon and you were all over her and laughing at her jokes...i don’t know. I was just jealous of that.”

“But I always do that? You know how affectionate I am, why now? Why today?”

“Because I love you.” Momo doesn’t even notice what she said till Sana's relaxed face changed. She’s surprised by the way her eyebrows rise high and Momo wants to take it back.

“I know it’s sudden and I don’t expect you to like me back or for you to accept it. We can completely ignore this and act like nothing happen-“

Sans pressed her finger against Momo’s lips to shut her up. Momo anxiety skyrocketed as the room fell quiet with the only noise coming from Momo’s breathing.

“Sana-“

“Shut up.” Momo listens. “Momo, you’re an idiot, you know that?” She nods in agreement because when it comes to this, she is.

“You don’t talk to me all night because you’re jealous of our friend and suddenly you’re confessing just like that? Like it’s nothing? Are you drunk?” She shakes her head no. “You’re such an idiot.” Sana moves her finger to press her finger against her chests. 

“So...you don’t like me back.”

“I didn’t say that, just that you’re an idiot because of course I love you. I have for so long, I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sana throws her hand arms in the air.

“Because you’re you, Momo. Sometimes it’s really hard to tell what you’re thinking. You always seem so uninterested in everything especially when it comes to relationships.” Sana takes a pause before continuing. “Plus, I didn’t want to ruin what we already have.” 

Momo is not sure what to say, she’s speechless but at the same time thousands of thoughts cross her mind. Their hands stay together, it feels right despite it starting to get sweaty but neither wants to move. Instead, Momo leans and rests her forehead on Sana. She doesn’t feel the wine anymore, just the way her heart beats fast and slow at the same time.

“C-can i kiss you?” Momo whispered, her words almost getting lost between their heavy breathing.

“Y-yes.” Sana whispered and there’s a silence that follows as Momo finds the courage to lean in. It’s different, it’s sweet and nice when their lips meet. Not either of their first kiss but it’s the first one that really matters. 

“So what now?” Momo asked after they pulled apart because of course she would.

“You should go to sleep.” 

“Only if you’re there with me.” Momo pushes back the loose hair from Sana’s face.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Sana teases as she leads them to her room. Momo's smile never leaves, not when they change into their pajamas, not when they both crawl under the covers and get comfortable. 

She feels safe, laying her head on Sana’s chest as the girl plays with her hair, feels right being with her and to think all this got to happen because of her stupid jealously.

It really was that easy.


End file.
